Towa
]]}} Dragon Ball Heroes |kanji = トワ |romaji = |group=Demon |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |race = Majin (Demon-God) |birthplace = Demon Realm |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Time Breakers |previous affiliation = |occupation = Scientist Co-founder and co-leader of Time Breakers |previous occupation = |partner = Mira |previous partner = |headquarters = Demon Realm |manga debut = Chapter 1 (SDBH) |anime debut = |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Online |family = * Mechickaboola * Mira * Darbra * Fyū |techniques = * Air Dance Technique |tools =* }} is an exclusive game-only character, début as one of the two main villains in video game Dragon Ball Online. She's a female demon from Demon Realm as well as the co-founder and co-leader of the antagonistic force, Time Breakers. Background Towa is from the Demon Realm, and is the younger sister of Dabura, she was also hailed as a brilliant scientist. After creating Mira (from the DNA of various fighters from different races), she betrayed her fellow demons, and plans to collect enough energy to break the seal of the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu (who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up). Personality Towa (like Mira) thinks very highly of herself, and thinks of others as simple pests in her plan, because of her arrogance, she freely brainwashes people as part of her experiment. She lacked any form of empathy, as she betrayed her own race without a second thought, and doesn't care that her magic will distort time. Towa is extremely persistent and determined, even after her failures at the hands of the Time Patrol, she remains positive that her goals will inevitably come to fruition. In DragonBall: Xenoverse, she does however care for her husband/creation Mira (a man she considers worthy enough for her), who was destroyed by the Future Warrior, which left her shocked and angry. She later found him and promised that he'd have his revenge, while admitting that he is her greatest creation. Appearance Abilities Though her exact power is uncertain, she was however strong enough to have fought Trunks (in his base form) off-screen, and had managed to escape form him. She prefers to let her husband Mira take care those matters and/or uses third-party attacks. She is more of a strategic fighter, using clever plans to deal with threats, unlike the more direct Mira. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (if she's unlocked), her moves are rather graceful and elegant, and uses her spear staff for both close and ranged attacks. In her Darkness form, her magic was able to merge No. 18 with Super No. 17. Biography Trivia * The name "Towa" means "eternity." * Despite her cruelty, she may however care for her brother Dābura: ** When he was killed by Bū, Trunks suspected that she might want revenge. ** In Dragon Ball Heroes, Dābura aids her and was glad to see him after breaking her fall. * Xenoverse reveals that she is the younger sister of Dābura (if the Future Warrior is wearing his clothes) while talking to Elder Kaiō. * The reason why Mira and Towa were not killed at the end of Dragon Ball XenoVerse was because Akira Toriyama, creator of Dragon Ball, did not want them to be killed.E3 2016 Interview with Masayuki Hirano References Category:Game-only Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased